


Sick Christmas

by Aris2410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caretaking, Christmas Fluff, Coughing, Fluff, Gred and Forge, I Love Fred and George, I mean, Illnesses, Old Age, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, So old but fluff, Twins, Weasley sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2410/pseuds/Aris2410
Summary: So it's basically Christmas time and flu season. Fred and George both end up sick.





	Sick Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is some old fanfiction I wrote. I thought that I might as well post it and maybe someone will enjoy it. Let me know what you think ;) I really appreciate comments.

It was winter. Majority of students had gone home for winter break but not all of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed, and so did all the Weasleys. Moreover, you could see Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Draco Malfoy with his bodyguards, some people from Ravenclaw, including Cho Chang and some first-year Hufflepuff students. Other students who stayed ended up in Hospital Wing or beds in their dormitories. There was a plaque of Wizard's Flu. That's why so many of the students have left home but some of them didn't make it or had other reasons to stay (like Fred and George).  
When with Harry it was apparent why he stayed and so it was with Hermione and Ron because they wanted to keep Harry's company then twins' intentions weren't known. Percy stayed because he is a Prefect.  
Anyway, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent a lot of their time at Hagrid's. Percy was completing his obligations as a Prefect. Ginny had no idea what to do with herself so she started to hang out with Hufflepuff students.  
But Fred George and Lee Jordan weren't really into wasting their time. They were trying to invent some new flavours of their candies. Firstly Ginnie ended up in a Hospital Wing. She got the flu from Hufflepuff students. Wizard's Flu was a terrible kind of flu. An infected person starts to feel under the weather about a day after being infected and then is getting a really high fever which lasts for about 2 days then comes the most contagious time of the sickness when the person is sneezing and coughing (and already infected half of the school) and is feeling weak then the fever comes back and that's the moment when the person can get some potion to make him feel better. This year was a special one because of the Christmas Contest which takes place once in four years. The first part of this competition was all about decorating the Great Hall with Christmas decorations with some hexes. Then participants were told to make one Christmas meal without magic just like muggles do every year. And the last one was about making a gingerbread potion. Participants have to divide into pairs.  
Hermione said she doesn't want to waste her time since she can spend it on reading. So Ron and Harry made one pair. There were also two pairs from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw and of course we must not forget about the twins. They were the first ones to write their names on the list of participants.   
The problem started a day before Christmas Feast (and a competition) or the night before.  
Fred woke up in the middle of the night and he felt like he was freezing. His head was pounding and his throat was on fire. He felt like crap. He couldn't breathe normally because of the dryness he felt inside his mouth. All of sudden he felt really lonely in his own bed. He wanted to talk to his brother. He wanted to talk to George, he wanted to be wrapped in warm blankets so that he won't be so cold anymore. He remembered those nights spent together in bed when one or both of them were sick. How they always took care of each other. He was thinking when was the last time he was sick but all he could remember was that it happened during summer break and they both were in Burrow so he could normally sleep with his brother. He was trying his best to fall asleep but he felt his bed was too empty and still didn't want anyone to know that he was sick because if anyone knows teacher won't let him participate in the contest, therefore, George won't have a partner so he won't be able to participate himself.  
Anyway a minute later he was walking slowly to his brother bed. He felt like he was going to collapse in a moment so as he stood above his sleeping brother, he woke him up.  
-"George...George, come on wake up"-Fred whispered as quietly as he could  
George opened his eyes really slowly and looked surprised by seeing his brother standing next to his bed.  
-"What time is it? Why are you waking me up?"- he stammered half asleep.  
-"I feel awful. I mean I think I'm sick. I was wondering if I could lay down next to you?"-he mumbled in asking tone. George was awake in a minute. He moved a little to make some space for his brother. Fred didn't have to wait for expressed permission. He quickly laid down. Just at the moment, their bodies touched Geroge could feel that his brother was burning up. He was covered with sweat. Fred felt calm next to George. He fell asleep immediately. He woke up in the morning. Lee was already gone for Christmas breakfast. So there were only two of them in a dorm. When Fred opened his eyes wildly he realized that George was still sleeping. He looked around. There were some presents on the floor. He was sure that his mom sent them Christmas sweaters just as she does every year. He was shivering so he started to look for them. While he was looking for them, he opened a pack from Harry with some gadgets from Zonka, one from Ginni with woollen socks, carrot cake from mom and some magic gingerbread cookies from Bill which made you sound like whoever you choose for half an hour. When he finally found sweaters, there were still three unpacked presents (one from Hermione, one from Charlie, and something from Percy) but he didn't have enough energy to open them. He just put on his sweater and wanted to go back to bed. When he turned back, he saw that George was already awake.   
-"How are you?"-He asked still lying in bed. His voice sounded hoarse.  
-"I feel like crap, my throat hurts like hell and I can't breathe within my nose but aside from this I'm brilliant."-Fred answered and then started coughing. It was a chesty cough which for sure didn't sound brilliant. He could typically breathe after a moment and then added.  
-"What about you? You don't look good either."  
George opened his mouth to say "I'm fine" but the truth was he didn't. He felt a tickle in his nose and without any warning, he sneezed uncovered in the space ahead of him and then started to cough even louder and sicker than his brother. Fred was looking at him with a concerned face. Was that possible that George caught it from him when he slept in his bed?  
-"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to you last night. Now we're both sick. I thought that maybe I'll feel better today because I knew how much you wanted to win this contest and if someone realizes were sick, they won't let us participate."  
-"It's not your fault... you know? That I'm sick Gred"- he started to cough and then he needed a minute to get his voice back  
-" I already felt under the weather yesterday so I would get sick neither you came to me this night or not. And actually, I was feeling crappy at night and I was thinking of clambering into your bed but you did it first and I'm glad you did. And about the contest. How many times did we take care of each other? We can still win this contest just can't let anyone know we're sick right? Could you pass me my sweater."-he coughed into his cupped hands  
-"I feel just the same way as when we went outside in our pyjamas during winter when we wanted to convince Ron that Santa has fallen into the lake near our house, remember that?"-He smiled and they both started to laugh because of this memory. This moment of happiness was interrupted by cough attacks which they both had. They realized that they should go to the Great Hall for a breakfast.   
They headed there just in time for the first part of the competition.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))) fluff


End file.
